Summer has come and passed
by Slightly Afraid
Summary: Inspired by Green Day. "I'll wait for you. Promise…" he said slowly, his voice fading at the last word. He looked up at the sky with his pain-filled eyes, then back at me and smiled. "One last stand… For Olympus..." During the giant war, our favourite hero falls trying to keep his promise. This is his death, and the aftermath that follows… *rated T for character death*
1. The innocent can never last

**A/N: Bonjour! So lately I've had a severe obsession with PJO & HoO and decided to write a fanfiction to sooth this insanity I've got caused by House of Hades feels and lack of Blood of Olympus. I'd like to say thanks to my beta reader MilleniumLint. You are awesome. Thanks so much. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Tell me if I'm a heartless git… (this will become clear as you complete the chapter) ;) **

**Love you all so much. An auther is nothing without their readers xxx**

**~Slightly Afraid**

* * *

**Summer has come and passed…**

_Recommended background song- 'The last song I'm wasting on you' by Evanescence _

_**The innocent can never last**_

**Annabeth POV**-

I dodged yet another blow from a laistrygonian giant and rolled into an opening on his left side, stabbing upwards with the Drakon bone sword I got from Damasen while Percy and I were in Tartarus. Percy. Where was he? I ran passed campers from both the Greek and Roman camps. When Nico, Hedge and Reyna took the Athena Parthenos back to Long Island, they'd managed to create an alliance between the two camps, and they brought them to Greece to help us with the final battle. When Gaia had gained a human form (turns out she didn't need two sacrifices, that was to try and divide the seven) I'd lost Percy in the thick of the battle, and that was around four hours ago. I ran through the ruins of the Parthenon stabbing at Dracaenae and hellhounds as I passed.

From the corner of my eye I saw Leo tackled to the floor by an Empousai, his sword thrown to the side as he fell. As fast as I could, I ran to help him, but as I approached him, his entire body was engulfed in flames, and the Empousai was turned to dust. I thrust out my hand and pulled him to his feet. "Have you seen Percy?" I asked while stabbing the Gorgon, Euryale through the stomach as she was trying to sneak up on me. "Not recently. Last time I saw him, he was going to find Gaia with Jason." It was right at that moment that a huge wave of water flew over the battleground before creating a wall of water in front of two male teens creating a shield; one had raven black hair, the other blond; Percy and Jason.

Leo and I ran towards the wall of water as fast as we could, Piper, Frank and Hazel joining us on the way. When we were around 15 meters away from the two males, we heard a defiant shout from the son of Poseidon. "Για Olympus και για Poseidon*!" he raised Riptide and charged the earth mother with Jason at his side, the two of them screaming a battle cry.

For a moment, all the five of us could do was watch. Stare at the horror and beauty of the battle. Gaia swung her long sword made from tempered steel and Stygian iron in the direction of Jason and he rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding loosing his head. The weapon made me uneasy because it looked so much like Kronos' sword 'backbiter'. I saw Percy locking swords with mother earth, but then my view was blocked by a storm of water and lightning.

The five of us immediately jumped back into the battle, hacking at monsters left, right and centre. We continued to attack the oncoming forces with as much strength as we could for the next hour while Percy and Jason assaulted Gaia with all their power. I cried out in pain as an Empousai lunged at me from behind knocking me onto the floor, face first. My sword skidded to the right, 20 inches from my grasp, but there was no way I'd be able to get the Empousai off my back to reach it. I felt the monster shift her weight onto a knee and an elbow and felt the tip of a knife through a rip in my armour. "I finally have you child of Athena. You shall not escape me a third time." The monster snarled. Oh no. it was Kelli. Percy and I had only just managed to defeat her while we were in Tartarus and she'd held a grudge against me ever since I stabbed her in the back while we were in the Labyrinth. My chances didn't look to good. Even if I did somehow manage to get her from my back, how would I kill her without a weapon?

From the corner of my eye I saw my half-brother Malcolm finish off a Telekhine with a spear. As he turned, he caught sight of me with an Empousai on my back and inconspicuously nodded his head. All I had to do now was stop Kelli plunging her knife into my spine. So I decided to use one of my simpler plans; stalling. "We've beaten you twice already, what makes you think we won't do it again." I said defiantly while trying to shake her off, but the combined weight of a celestial bronze prosthetic leg and armour made it nearly impossible to move. I heard Kelli laugh; at least I think it was a laugh. "Puny half-blood. You have no weapon. There is no one available to help you. They're caught up in their own fight. I will finally be able to get my reve- argh!" I felt her weight leave me as she turned into dust.

Rolling onto my back I looked at my half-brother, wincing as dirt got into a deep cut on my arm. "Thanks Malcolm." He grinned and held out a hand to help me up. "No problem. Follow me. There are only a handful of monsters left. And Gaia, but I think Percy and Jason have that covered." I nodded once and together we ran to far end of the Parthenon to help the rest of our army.

I counted around 20 monsters, and I spent the next thirty minutes hacking and stabbing at as many as I could until there was only Gaia left standing. Almost in unison our entire army turned their heads towards the fight. Percy was nowhere to be seen. The only trace of him we could see was a continuous wave hitting the earth mother in the head. We watched in horror as Jason was thrown ten meters backwards and hit his head on a crumbling brick of the Parthenon. Suddenly Percy came running out from behind a marble pillar, yelling so loud I was scared his lungs would burst. He sliced through Gaia's stomach then pelted the wound with salt water. Jason must have come around for a minute, because a lightning bolt so powerful the hairs on my arms became singed hit mother earth in the head. We watched nervously at Gaia froze, her human form locking with electricity, right before turning into mud and disappearing into the ground.

The cries of celebration at that moment could be heard for miles around, and our army surged forwards to congratulate the two Heroes.

I'd looked around in the mass of people for what seemed like forever, looking for a certain son of Poseidon when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "That better be you Percy or I'll…" I was interrupted by a throaty laugh. "Or you'll what Wise Girl?" I felt his grin on my shoulder blade and turned around to face him. For the millionth time, I got lost in his beautiful sea green eyes and completely forgot what I was going to say, so instead I kissed him hard on the lips.

When we pulled away I placed a hand on his cheek and brought his head down to my level. Smiling I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes, gripping his hand firmly in my free one. "I'm proud of you Seaweed brain." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He said smiling and pulling away slightly. "Now can you help me get this off?" he asks gesturing to his armour. "It's crushing me." Laughing, I helped him remove his armour and then proceeded to put it on a crumbling pillar of the Parthenon with the rest of the stuff destined for the Argo.

We called to Jason, telling him we were going for a walk to wind down, and hand in hand at a slow, comfortable pace, we wandered around the Parthenon, taking in the sight of the monument ravaged by war. What were only mere minutes felt like hours as we wondered the war torn historical icon, and soon enough we were back where we started, meters away from the still celebrating demigods. "I've always wanted to see this place," I said dreamily and I could feel my boyfriend's gaze on my face as if it were a laser beam. "I just never thought I'd see it after fighting a war there." I turned towards the son of Poseidon and gripped his hand briefly before walking away from him.

I was around three meters away from him when I turned around to find him smiling cheekily. "Well, you said you wanted to go to Athens, you never said anything about the circumstances!" he winked mischievously and proceeded to almost giggle, and I soon found myself joining him. His smile was too contagious to resist. Still smiling, I turned away from Percy, and headed back towards our still celebrating friends at the Parthenon.

From the corner of my eye I saw Percy stiffen, his eyes widen and his head turn in the direction opposite to where I was walking. And then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Distantly I heard Percy shout my name as I watched the Hellhound come at me ferociously, and all I could do was stand still and stare as the monster ran at me with claws out, sharpened and directed for a death blow at my chest. I heard Piper scream; the same time I felt a pair of large hands, rough from years of sword fighting, collide with my shoulder and waist, push me to the ground just as the Hellhound made a swing with its paw.

I lay on the ground for a few seconds breathing heavily. I was alive. Everything was over now. I didn't realize how true that statement was. From my right I heard a whimper of pain and immediately turned to see who it was, and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"PERCY!"

I had never moved so fast before. I was beside him in a second and began to examine his wounds. He had four deep lacerations on his chest that were at least an inch deep and a gash starting by his ear that ran vertically down his jaw cutting across his neck, also irreparably damaging his external jugular vein. My brain raced into gear as I calculated that he had around five minutes to live.

"Oh Gods no!" I cried tears falling down my face as I gently lifted his head and placed it in my lap, using my left hand to try and staunch the blood from the wound in his neck, because I knew this was making him bleed out quicker. I felt him tense at the pressure and grit his teeth in pain. "Thalia!" I shouted "Bring a medic!" within seconds the rest of the seven, including Nico, Thalia and a child of Apollo were surrounding us. Nico, Thalia and Jason fell to their knees while the trained medic tried to attend to the wounds in his chest, but his effort was futile. There was nothing that could be done. It had only been a minute since the incident, but there was already a large pool of blood surrounding the son of Poseidon, and my left hand was coated in the colour red.

We all saw Percy wince and cry out in pain and almost everyone attempted to soothe him. "It's going to be okay, we're going to sort you out" but as we said those words, he shook his head, almost undetectable, as if he knew there was nothing we could do to help him. I looked into his pain filled eyes and noticed that his usually tan skin was unnaturally pale. "Annabeth," he panted, struggling through the pain to talk to me. "There- there's nothing- you can do." He said his voice almost a whisper as he removed my left hand from his neck. "let- let me-say goodbye." I felt the bottled tears slide down my face. In my mind I was screaming that I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. "But I can't let you die..." I said softly, not even bothering to hide the tears that fell freely down my face. Percy looked up at me with pain filled eyes and gripped my hand tighter. I looked around and saw that our entire army was there to witness Percy's last moments.

Wincing, my dying boyfriend turned his head to the first person on his left and smirked. Jason. "I knew only one of us could make it out of here alive. I had a feeling it would be you." He chuckled then winced as the vibrations from his vocal cords hit his jugular vein, causing the fatal wound to bleed even more. Jason looked shocked and confused. "What-what do you mean?" He asked leaning in closer to hear Percy's weakening voice. "Our camps have sorted out their differences. It won't be much time until they're working together. I know. I've seen it in a dream. These people can only have one leader, someone to look up to. And I didn't want it to be me." Jason had tears in his eyes, although he was trying to be strong. Percy coughed and a thin stream of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. "I want to-" he paused taking a breath. "To thank you, for looking after everyone I care about when I couldn't. But there's something I need you to do for me." Jason nodded eagerly. "Anything." Percy reached down to his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a pen with the engravings 'Ανακλυσμός'. Anaklusmos. Riptide. He passed it to Jason. "Can you give this to my dad?" He asked, almost sounding like a child, and Jason nodded. "And tell him thanks. For everything." I saw Jason glance down at the pen and a single tear fell from his eye when he saw that it was covered in Percy's blood.

Moving his head again, he turned to Piper and Hazel. "I'm sorry I never met you two sooner. You're like my sisters. I just wish I could've spent more time with you." With every word, my boyfriend's breathing became shallower. The two girls put a hand on his arm and leg and gave him a watery smile. "It's ok Perce," Piper choked "just hang in there. Don't give up yet." She poured in as much of her Charm speak as possible, but Percy just rolled his eyes.

Grinning, he turned to Frank and Leo. "Hey, you know at my funeral?" Percy asked. The two boys nodded. "Could you two do a double act or something? Like Frank as a dragon and Leo on fire on his back..." he trailed off smirking, probably thinking about the scenario he'd just came up with. Leo shook his his head, crying and laughing at the same time. "You want me to ride Zhang the Dragon? No way man." He put a hand on Percy's calf. "Tell you what; I'll only do it if I can set fire to your pyre." Percy laughed, but then winced at the pain. "Sure thing. If you don't though I'll come back and haunt you." The two boys laughed while Percy smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure it happens." Frank said, tears streaming down his round face. Thanks to Leo and the fire proof bag he'd got when he went MIA while Percy and I were in Tartarus, Frank had gotten over his fear of fire. Percy looked at Leo, his face serious. "Find her. Tell her I'm sorry, that I know what she did and I forgive her." I had no idea who he was talking about but Leo did, a his eyes widened and he nodded his head.

The blood was pooling around him now, soaking my knees, and dying Percy's torn sea green shirt a bright crimson. He had minutes left.

Using some of his last precious supply of consciousness he thanked Thalia and Nico for always being there for him. Trusting him to do the right thing and for having faith in him. He briefly let go of my hand to reach out and grip Thalia and Nico's and proceeded to smile at the two teens, as tears fell from their eyes. I could tell he wasn't done talking to them yet though. He looked Nico in the eyes and smiled his trade mark grin, squeezed his hand a little tighter and said two words. "I know." Nico looked shocked and nervous, but Percy shook his head, almost unnoticeable and told him to not be afraid. And then he let go of their hand and held onto mine as if it were the only thing keeping him there.

He took a ragged breath that scratched at his throat and closed his eyes. "I know I haven't-got much time. Maybe a minute. But I want-you to know-that I love you. And I'd- do it- again if I could." The tears fell freely down my face and onto his hair. How could he say that? He was dying and it was my fault. I decided to voice my opinion. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that seaweed brain. This is my fault. If I'd paid little more attention then..." he cut me off with a cough, his pale lips stained red. "I made a-promise. To your mom. I-promised I'd-look after you. Protect-you. And I'd do it again Wisegirl. I love you." He opened his ever darkening eyes and looked at the sky, his body shuddering as he took another pain filled breath. "I'll wait for you. Promise…" he said slowly, his voice fading at the last word. He looked up at the sky with his pain-filled eyes, then back at me and smiled. "One last stand… For Olympus..." the smile fell from his lips and his grip on my hand went slack. And we all watched as the light faded from his eyes and his head rolled to the side as all signs of life left his body. With his eyes still open, reflecting the pain he felt in his last moments, the last of the air in his lungs escaped into the cold air. Percy Jackson was dead.

**oOo**

A strangled sob escaped my throat as Percy`s cold, dead hand fell to the cracked marble floor. I cradled his head in my lap, not wanting to let him go. His sea green eyes started vacantly into the sky, open but seeing nothing, but I didn't dare close them. If I closed them, I'd never see the green abyss that held his soul, again. I couldn't do it. But I knew we should. Jason put a hand on my arm and Thalia, Hazel and Piper squeezed my shoulders. I looked over to Nico and saw that he had tears cascading down his face. He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. "We should close his eyes. And get a shroud." I nodded but I didn't move. Nico came closer and placed a hand over my dead boyfriend's eyes, and slowly pulled down, using his thumb, index and middle fingers to close his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that his hand lingered on Percy's face before he took it away.

Suddenly we heard the distant sound of thunder and saw a flash of thunder so bright it almost blinded me. Olympus was open. The tears fell faster down my cheeks. The only person that could have possibly saved Percy, and there was no way we could reach him; until a minute after his death...

Leo came walking over to us holding a white sheet in one hand and a long, wide strip of wood with four handles in the other. I hadn't even realised he'd left. Knowing what it was he was carrying, I buried my face into Percy's cold and blood stained shoulder, pretending that if I wished it hard enough, he'd come back to life.

The crowd parted to let Leo through and he placed the makeshift stretcher on the floor next to Percy's body. "We don't have any shrouds on the ship, but I found this." He said gesturing to the cloth. "We could put him on here to take him back to the Argo, then head back to New York." The rest of the seven nodded, and Frank and Jason with the help of Leo and Nico, proceeded to put my boyfriend's still and stiff form onto the wooden board before covering it with the cotton sheet. Frank, Leo, Jason and Nico took a handle each, bearing the weight of the stretcher between them and stood up, the rest of our army moving aside to let them through.

Right at that moment, there was a very bright flash of white light that consumed my vision. I stumbled into Thalia, who luckily stopped me from falling to the marble floor. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively, just like she did when I was seven and rubbed my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. It wasn't really working.

When the light had cleared, we were shocked to see Hermes dressed in black jeans and a dark Grey top with a winged shoe design that said 'Hermes 101' underneath, standing in the middle of the isle our army had created. We immediately knelt except the four that held Percy's body which bowed their heads. "Rise Demigods." He said, his voice sounding scratchy and chocked. "Lord Hermes," Malcolm, my half-brother said. "What do we owe to this visit?" The Lord of travellers looks down his face a mask of sadness. "Zeus ordered me to bring the demigods that fought in the war to Olympus." He looked at the four demigods that held the stretcher and then at me. "I'm sorry for your loss. Poseidon's going to go Crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill Zeus. Again" he said the last bit with a small smirk. Connor Stoll looked at his father and cleared his throat. "What do you mean dad? How do you know Percy's dead?" Hermes looked at his son and frowned. It was weird to see a god looking so upset. "I'm the God of travellers. Any one that uses the road is under my protection. It's also I my contract to take souls to the underworld. That and Apollo foresaw it." Connor nodded. "I will take you to the throne room but outside of the doors so I can tell Zeus your here." Then the king of thief's looked at me and gave me a small smile. Something I thought would never happen after Hermes found out his son Luke had come to me asking if we could run away together-which I declined. He looked me right in the eyes as he prepared for our departure and said five words. Just five, but words have a lot of power. And these words would help me through the next few hours.

"Be brave Daughter of Athena." And with that, my vision was turned to black as we were transported to Olympus.

*For Olympus and for Poseidon

**Summer has come and passed…**


	2. wake me up when September ends

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry, this has taken longer than I thought it would. Anyway here's chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. anyone that's reading either of my divergent fanfics they'll both (hopefully) be updated by the end of the month.**

**Please review**

**~Slightly Afraid**

* * *

_ recommended background music- The forgotten, Green Day_

wake me up when September ends

Poseidon POV

We knew that the battle had finished. We'd watched it through a one way Iris Message. I'd watched my son as he and Zeus' child defeated Gaea and sent her back into slumber. After that Zeus and waved a hand through the screen and the image disappeared. That's when the shouting began. 13 voices were aimed at Zeus, (Hades and Hestia were present as Olympus was in lockdown) yelling at him to open Olympus so that we could congratulate the Heroes. This argument continued for at least half an hour before Zeus begrudgingly gave in, and for the first time in almost a year, Olympus was open. It was at that moment that Apollo and Hermes stiffened , looking at a fixed point in the distance, completely oblivious to their surroundings despite the fact that Hephaestus was waving a flaming anvil in front of their eyes. After a couple of minutes being so still they'd rival the statues dotted around Olympus, Apollo blinked numerous times at an alarming pace, soon followed by Hermes. The pair then locked eyes with each other, wearing matching grim expressions, while the rest of the throne room stared at them, trying to figure out what was going on. I saw Hermes briefly nod and look to address Zeus.

"My Lord, shall I bring the demigods to Olympus?" He said nervously. "Yes," Zeus replied. "I think that would be best." And he disappeared in a flash of light. I looked expectedly at Apollo as did the rest of the council hoping to persuade him to divulge the information he withheld. I noticed that Apollo was looking everywhere but at me. It was almost as if there was something he didn't want to tell me, and that unnerved me greatly. What was it he refused to tell me?

We sat in an uncomfortable silence with the occasional argument for ten minutes. What could possibly be taking Hermes so long? All through that time I tried to pick up a conversation with Apollo, but every few minutes he'd shift uncomfortably in his throne and fade out, focusing on some invisible point in the distance, and after the fifth time, it started to irritate me.

I'd spent a good ten minutes thinking on how I could confront my nephew and had finally come to a conclusion. It was at that exact moment that Hermes decided to flash back into the throne room. Zeus looked at his son with mild curiosity waiting to find out where the demigods were. "They're outside the doors. You can call them in when you're ready for them." Hermes said his voice shaky. My youngest brother called in our children and the doors swung open. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Around sixty demigods in ripped orange t shirts and almost one hundred in purple stood at the entrance. I felt shock and slight confusion form on my face. The Romans and the Greeks were working together. Never before in my very long life had I seen anything like this.

I scanned my eyes around the group of warriors, looking for my son but was met with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Not a single pair of sea green eyes, identical to my own, could be seen in the crowd of heroes. Where was he?

"Demigods," Zeus proclaimed dramatically "Olympus thanks you for your bravery and sacrifice. Were it not for your courage, Gaea would now be ruling the Earth with many dead at her feet. You have saved our home and consequently, the world. Come forth the leaders of the army." The teenagers shuffled their feet and looked towards a blond haired girl with startling grey eyes that were rimmed in red from what I presumed were tears. I recognized her as Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Percy's girlfriend. But why would she be crying?

My gaze drifted to Hades. Said God was currently shifting uneasily in his makeshift throne trying to avoid looking at people. "How many dead?" I asked my brother. Hades squared off his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Only one."

My eyes suddenly shifted to the same position as every other being in the throne room. Four boys, two Roman and two Greek, stood at the front of the group holding a makeshift stretcher between them. Atop the wooden planks lay what appeared to be a body, covered by a plain white cloth that looked more red than white. Zeus looked over at the seven of the prophecy while I searched for my son. "Who?" He demanded gesturing for the seven to come forwards. They did so an there was a slight rustle from under the sheet as the right arm from the body fell from the boards revealing extensive injuries. The arm was covered blood. The sickly crimson liquid running down the forearm and dripping through the fingers falling to the floor. I raked my eyes down the boy`s arm (it had to be a male. The hands were too big for a woman's) until they landed on a black marking on his forearm. I stood from my throne and craned my neck to see it a little better and then...

My blood pounded in my ears. My immortal heart was racing. I could feel the world spinning far too fast and I had to sit down. I was aware that my skin had turned extremely pale and that the other immortals were looking at me with concern, but that didn't matter. I couldn't tear my eyes from the tattoo on the boys forearm. The tattoo was of a trident. The arm belonged to my son.

The other Olympians gasped as they came to the same conclusion as I did. Standing from my throne, I walked towards my sons body, shrinking to 6" 0" as I did so. I stood in front of the seven of the prophecy, staring at the body under the sheet and the hand that dripped blood onto the marble floor that unmistakably belonged to Percy. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. He was dead. After so many years, so many victories. Why now?

I stared at Annabeth, my sea green eyes drilling into the back of her skull as she cried into Zeus' child's shoulder. Wisdoms daughter turned to face me, her story grey eyes red from tears. "Tell me I'm wrong." I said to her my voice wavering. But she shook her head, new tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save him." Her voice broke halfway through and she leaned heavily on Artemis' lenient. Looking towards my sons covered body, I felt tears rise in my eyes but didn't bother to wipe then away. I needed to see him. See the extent of the injuries that ended his life. His mother wouldn't be able to see him like this, but I should. I should be able to tell Sally exactly how our son died and how he looked in his endless slumber.

Cautiously, I walked to where the four held his body aloft, but stopped 3 feet away. I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. To literally uncover the truth. I could just turn away, never look upon his bleeding, freshly dead form- no. I had to. For Percy.

I hesitantly reached out my hand to pull the cloth away but then pulled back. I swallowed, looked at the red stains on the sheet and the pool of blood on the floor from the fallen hand, and steeling my nerves pulled the sheet back.

Nothing could have prepared me for what lay before me. The other Olympians, that I hadn't even noticed had approached, gasped in horror as did many of the demigods. I however bit my tongue and balled up my fists. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to see who. To my surprise I saw that the hand was from my brother Hades and on his face was a look of sympathy. Something never before seen on the god of the dead's face. I turned my head back to my sons broken form and dug my nails into my palms.

Percy's head had rolled to the left revealing four deep lacerations on his neck, two of which had severed his external jugular vein. The wounds continued across his chest and down to the left side of his pelvis. The gauges in his chest revealed his ribs and- were they his lungs? His shredded sea green t-shirt was mostly dyed red with blood and the sight made me nauseous. On his right shoulder were four lots of inch long cuts that had to be as deep. They oozed blood that dripped down Percy's arm. The cause to the pool of blood on the floor and from their faces, the demigods hadn't noticed this wound before. Rage overcame me but was quickly replaced by grief when I cast my eyes on his ever sleeping face.

He looked happy. Peaceful. If it wasn't for the great gaping wounds in his chest I would've thought he was sleeping. But no, that was but a dream. His dark hair spilled into his closed eyes, covering most of the top half of his face. The right corner of his lips was pulled up into a tiny smirk. I had to suppress a smirk of my own. Even in death he found a way to amuse me. However it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Turning away from my son`s lifeless form, I addressed the daughter of Athena, my eyes a swirling mass of power, and all across the world tsunamis and earthquakes occurred wreaking havoc. The mortals would be in a flurry for months. "What happened to my son?" I asked clenching my teeth. From behind me I heard a nervous cough followed by a choked up "My lord?" I turned round to find that Hades had summoned a table and Percy's body had been laid upon it. The four that were carrying his lifeless form now stood behind me one of which- a Roman- was holding a pen. The pen itself looked like any other ballpoint pen you could get in a mortal shop, but I knew otherwise. Anaklusmos. The pen I had given to Percy when he was twelve.

The boy was around 17 and had an aura of power about him that was tinted dark blue, much like my brothers... The hypocritical scoundrel had had another child. "Lord Poseidon, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," I glared at my brother and he shrank back. "In his last moments, he told me to tell you 'thank you, for everything' and to give you this," he held out the pen and I grasped it in my fingers, my hands shaking slightly. Upon further examination of the weapon, I saw that riptide was coated in blood and the cap adorned with red fingerprints. "He didn't want it to go with him," Zeus' child said while I stared at the sword in my hand "he wanted you to give it to your next child. To his brother or sister." I looked over to his lifeless body atop the table and sighed. "Tell me what happened. From the beginning…"

oOo

The half-bloods proceeded to tell us the journey they'd been on from the moment Jason 'woke up' after my sister Hera had taken his and Percy's memories. They told the council how Percy had reclaimed honor to a cohort and returned the camps missing weapons and became praeter after a week. They told us of the voyage across Rome and the hardships they'd faced. When Annabeth voiced her task with the mark of Athena, wisdom herself had the decency to look slightly ashamed of her actions, yet she couldn't help but beam with pride when her daughter revealed how she reclaimed 'the pride of Greece'. I couldn't resist an eye roll whenever someone mentioned that ridiculous title.

The room went silent when they said that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. Their adventure in hell had me on the edge of my throne with panic but also pride, yet I would never be able to tell my son how proud I was of him.

The seven continued their tale shakily until it came to after the battle was over. Jason took over. "Him and Annabeth went for a walk around the Parthenon after taking off their armor. We thought-" he stopped to clear his throat. "We'd scouted the whole area. It was supposed to be safe. Gaea must've had some amount of consciousness left. She sent a hellhound at Annabeth. It was going to kill her but Percy pushed her out of the way and took the hit himself. Frank sent an arrow at its head as fast as he could but the damage had already been done." I swallowed the lump in my throat that was threatening to choke me as I heard of Percy's death. "He refused all efforts to save him. He knew he was dying and knew that there was nothing we could do to save him. Not even with Ambrosia and Nectar. We would've needed the power of a God." Suddenly all eyes locked onto Apollo who squirmed nervously under my gaze. Said god was currently nervously flicking through a book of poems by Wilfred Owen.

Apollo looked me in the eyes and smiled sympathetically. I nodded once at the god of music, and turning on my heel, walked towards Percy's body.

Someone, probably one of the Demigods, had once again covered his body in the white sheet, and for that I was grateful, but now I pulled back the sheet from his silent face and pressed my lips to his forehead before placing a hand over his eyes and whispering a blessing. I replaced the sheet over his face and took a step back. Already the white and bloody sheet was transforming into a beautiful sea green shroud. In the center was a dark blue- so dark it was almost black-trident, identical to the one on Percy's arm. It was surrounded by silver vines that interlocked to form a laurel wreath.

Turning towards Jason, all traces of the small smile I had worn seconds ago gone. "When did this happen?" I asked sharply and I saw the half-bloods shuffle their feet nervously. Jason took a shaky breath before answering. "Ten minutes before Olympus was reopened."

My eyes snapped to my brother who was currently sitting on his throne along with the other Olympians. I felt a snarl form on my face and Zeus tapped the arm of his throne nervously. Stepping towards my brother, I felt myself begin to grow to my 15" form and summoning my Trident, flashed into my Greek Chiton and battle armor.

Through my haze of anger I saw Zeus stand shakily from his throne. He looked nervous. I didn't care. At that moment I didn't care about anything other than confronting him. Inches from my brother`s face I stopped, holding the points of my weapon to his neck. "Peace brother." He said attempting calm. "Peace? PEACE? You dare talk of peace? My only mortal son is dead, and were it not for your pride, he would still be breathing." I spat angrily. I was in no mood for this. "Calm yourself Poseidon I understand how you feel. Not ten years ago I lost my daught-" I felt a growl rise in my throat and I pushed my trident a little further into his throat. "How DARE you. You daughter is standing right there," I gestured in her general area. I looked towards Percy's body once more "He was only 16 years old. His birthday would have been tomorrow." Zeus swallowed and I took a step back still keeping my trident in place. "His blood will forever be on your hands. And I shall not rest until I have revenge." I pulled the weapon away and started walking towards the door. "Brother wait," I turned around and to my surprise Zeus stood behind me. "He will be given the last rights. And a proper funeral. One fit for a hero here on Olympus. And- I will allow his mother and her betrothed to be present." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Sally. How was I going to explain? Locking eyes with the king of the gods I nodded once and flashed out in a whirl of sea air and gold light before reappearing at the door of a Manhattan apartment. Knocking on the door three times, I took a step back. Time to face the music.

* * *

**Review responses:**

_Mango's and tomato soup: thanks! And have a look at my an :)_

_monkeybaby: Sorry! :/ hope you liked it though :)_

_MillenniumLint: Thanks so much! This story wouldn't what it is without you :)_

_Feels: Sorry about your feels! Hope they recovered! ;) thanks so much for your support! :)_

_Vici: Thank you! Glad you liked it!_

_Windy day1117: don't worry, my sister thinks I'm crazy too! ;) and treat, reading back on it I see what you mean. Thanks for your support it means the world to me! :)_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
